The Chance
by Arya86
Summary: *Nuevo cap!* Que paso con nuestra(s) parejas? Harry se resigna y se queda con Tom?
1. La Iniciación

**La Iniciación**

¿Cómo he llegado a encontrarme aquí? Aún no lo sé; nunca había imagina esta escena, nunca me la esperé. Ni yo ni nadie. Después de lo que me enseñó, decidí que me uniría a él. No dudé.

Y ahí estaba ahora esperando, con la túnica negra que nunca soñé llevar, temblando por dentro pero sereno por fuera. Esperando a que Voldemort se dirigiera a mí y descubriera quien soy, mientras él me presentaba. Él. Draco Malfoy. Estaba esperando su turno para presentar a su discípulo, o sea, yo. Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, esperaba el momento para que la Marca Oscura vistiera su brazo.

Lo amaba. Amaba a Draco como nunca había amado. Y él me amaba, pero nuestros ideales eran distintos al principio. Hasta que me hizo ver la verdad: el poder era poder, blanco o negro. Hasta que descubrí la verdad sobre el manipulador de Dumbledore. Así que decidí que lo haría: será un Death Eater, como él, a su lado. Juntos lograríamos lo que fuera.

Me habían agorado tantas cosas sobre esta relación. Que Draco me traicionaría, que era un Malfoy después de todo, que sería Death Eater y se volvería contra mí, que no me amaba... Pero no habían llegado a imaginarse esto. Eso sí, acertaron en lo de Death Eater, por partida doble.

Vi que Draco se arrodillaba. Su pelo, ahora fuera de la capucha, brillaba con al luz de las antorchas. Todos aguardaban, algunos más expectantes que otro.

– Milord – su voz suave pero firme, con una nota de orgullo – os presento a mi elegido...

Me acerqué lentamente, y cuando la luz me dio en la cara, me quité la capucha, escuchando las palabras finales de Draco:

–... Harry Potter.

Sonaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, algunos se removieron incómodos. Distinguí a Lucius mirando alternativamente a su hijo y a mí. Miré a Voldemort intentando no temblar. Había recuperado su cuerpo, y no se podía negarlo, era hermoso. Y tenía algo que me recordaba a mí mismo: su pelo negro azabache, su piel pálida. Un aura de poder le rodeaba, imponente. Y esos ojos rojos, casi de serpiente, sensuales... eran fascinantes. Me miraba fijamente, como si no lo creyera. Se acercó y me tomó por el mentón. Sentí la frialdad de sus dedos, su suave piel mientras me miraba a los ojos. Luego se apartó.

– Vaya, Malfoy... has conseguido un discípulo digno de tu señor... Sinceramente, no me lo esperaba... Serás recompensado. Pero ahora, quiero oír la explicación de Potter...

Se giró de nuevo a mí. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí. Yo miré a Draco: su rostro resplandecía de orgullo, de confianza en mí. Y no le iba a defraudar. Me dirigí al Dark Lord con seguridad, sin dudar.

– He venido a serviros, mi Señor. Quiero... poder. Venganza sobre ciertos muggles. Y sobre Dumbledore. Y vos me ayudaréis a conseguirla... seré vuestra espada.

Me arrodillé, incliné la cabeza y le ofrecí mi nuca. Podía matarme cuando quisiera, con una palabra, con un gesto. Y no haría nada para defenderme. Cuando habló, su voz siseante reflejaba triunfo, satisfacción, placer:

– Levántate, Potter... Me gusta tu manera de pensar, ahora más que nunca – algo de burla – Serás uno de los míos... pero tienes que saber que la traición se paga con la vida. Y si ocurre, créeme que desearás estar muerto mucho antes de que acabe contigo. – dureza en su voz, el filo de una hoja de acero. – Probarás tu valía en las primeras misiones... antes Malfoy deberá entrenar un poco tu potencial oscuro. – risa sardónica – Recibirás más en pocos días que todo lo que has conseguido en años. Descúbrete el antebrazo...

Lentamente alcé la manga y levanté el brazo. Voldemort, mi Dark Lord a partir de ahora, levantó la varita y pronunció su hechizo. Un dolor recorrió mis terminales nerviosas, mezclado con placer, excitación... me agarré el brazo y gemí, arqueándome hacia atrás, perdiéndome en el éxtasis de sensaciones. Caí sobre una rodilla, pero no grité.

El Dark Lord me miró con sus ojos lanzando destellos rojizos. Le hizo una seña a Malfoy, y él se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme, la Marca brillando oscura en mi piel ardiente.

Nos alejamos de allí, y nos besamos bajo las estrellas, fuera de la luz del círculo, apasionadamente. Draco me abrazó con fuerza y me susurró al oído:

– Sabía que lo harías, confiaba en ti... te quiero, Harry. Te amo... – tanto orgullo en su voz...

Le respondí al abrazo, pero no dije nada. No quería romper el momento. Draco pocas veces me decía algo así, pero cuando lo hacía era sincero.

Yo también le amaba, y ahora íbamos a estar juntos... en el mismo bando, aliados, luchando juntos... sin escondernos de nadie, orgullosos y libres, poderosos... Él y yo, juntos...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Jeje, ya tenia ganas de hacer un H/D algo diferente... Aquí, de niños "buenos" nada! ;P

Y de paso, habia algo de Harry/Tom/Draco xD Bueno, no exactamente, pero es que resistirse a Tom...

En fin, espero comentarios! Review! ^^

Tam, www.iespana.es/temployaoi


	2. Confusión

- Pero, mi Lord...  
  
- Ni una palabra, joven Malfoy. Te he dado una *orden*. Cúmplela. Ahora.  
  
La engañosamente suave voz no disimulaba la amenaza en ningún momento. Draco supo que casi iba demasiado lejos tratando de protestar, y tragando saliva, se inclinó respetuosamente.  
  
- Si, mi Lord. Así será.  
  
Antes de darse media vuelta le lanzó una mirada al chico moreno, cubierto también con una túnica, que estaba de pie un poco separado. Los ojos grises, cubiertos por el flequillo rubio que siempre le caía sobre la cara, tenían a la vez una mezcla de advertencia y anhelo, con cierta resignación. Parecían decir tanto "ten cuidado" como "pórtate bien y no me falles", e incluso un "más tarde..."  
  
Harry sonrió al ver esa expresión, y antes de que Draco se desapareciera estuvo tentado de decirle "si mamá, lo que tú digas" Pero no estaba muy seguro de que al rubio le hiciera gracia su sarcasmo en ese momento, así que se mantuvo callado.  
  
Entonces, el Dark Lord le hizo una seña. Harry se acercó y se inclinó.  
  
- Levántate, Potter - la voz, igual de suave que antes, quizás menos amenazante y con ese matiz entre satisfacción / orgullo y diversión interna que le producía a Voldemort ver a Harry a su servicio.  
  
El chico obedeció. Estaba nervioso, para que negarlo. La presencia de su antes enemigo mortal y ahora su señor siempre le producía esa sensación en el estómago, y esa aceleración de sus latidos. Sacando valor, habló:  
  
-¿Qué deseáis, mi Lord?  
  
Los ojos rojos de Tom brillaron de una manera extraña al oír esta frase, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica.  
  
- Qué deseo...- murmuró divertido, mirando a uno de sus más nuevos Death Eaters. Harry aguardó - Quería hablar contigo, Potter. Creo que te he hecho menos caso del que mereces... eres más fiel, letal y útil que muchos de los que llevan años a mi servicio.  
  
- Mi señor, discrepo, no creo ser digno de...  
  
- Oh, vamos Harry, no seas modesto. Si yo digo que lo eres, lo eres...  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza, turbado por aquella afirmación, y, ¿para que negarlo? halagado y orgulloso.  
  
- Muchas gracias, mi Lord. - lo miró a los ojos, pero sin desafío.  
  
Con un ligero revoloteo de túnica, el Dark Lord se acercó a él con rapidez, como una serpiente preparando el ataque, y cogiéndolo del mentón lo hizo seguir manteniendo el contacto visual.  
  
- Todo es mérito tuyo...  
  
La mano ahora siguió la línea de su mandíbula, desde la oreja. Los verdes ojos de Harry se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa, pero no se atrevió a retroceder... o quizás, había algo en él que no lo deseaba, que deseaba quedarse allí, envuelto en la cálida y protectora oscuridad de aquella túnica negra y aquel pecho delgado pero firme...  
  
De golpe Harry se dio cuenta de que Tom estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Perdido en aquellos misteriosos ojos y en sus incoherentes pensamientos no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora...  
  
Harry siguió inmóvil, intentando que su cuerpo reaccionara. Pero Tom fue más rápido, y con un hábil movimiento le robó un beso suave, dejándolo sentir durante un momento la calidez de aquellos labios con un sabor imposible de describir, un sabor oscuro y excitante...  
  
El Dark Lord se alejó, con una sonrisa felina, esa misma sonrisa que había sentido Harry cuando juntó sus labios con los suyos, y los ojos entornados. El chico tuvo que acordarse de respirar al verlo así, la imagen de la seducción, sobretodo después de haberlo tenido tan cerca. Si antes su corazón estaba acelerado, no era nada comparado con ahora.  
  
Como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Potter seguía inmóvil en su sitio, Voldemort le dio la espalda y se alejó. Unos pasos más allá, se detuvo:  
  
- Cuida esa autoestima, Death Eater. No quiero un ser débil y auto- compasivo a mis órdenes.- la voz había cambiado, fría e impersonal ahora, con algo de burla. Tras esas palabras, Tom desapareció entre las sombras.  
  
Harry no perdió la actitud pensativa durante el resto del día. Mientras esperaba en la casa que compartía con Malfoy a que llegara su dueño, se acomodó enfrente del fuego, mirándolo sin ver. Una voz aterciopelada resonaba en su mente, y de vez en cuando se pasaba la lengua por los labios, y la mano por la zona de la cara que él había acariciado. A veces acariciaba la zona, otras parecía querer borrar el recuerdo frotando con rabia.  
  
Cuando Draco llegó, cansado pero satisfecho, Harry despertó un poco. Aquella noche fue un amante apasionado y se entregó completamente a Draco, repitiéndole que lo tomara totalmente, que lo poseyera, que lo dejara exhausto... El rubio cumplió esos deseos con una sonrisa casi sádica en su rostro, haciéndolo rogar y suplicar.  
  
Harry disfrutó el placer, los instantes de dolor que le proporcionaba su amante, la sensación de vulnerabilidad y de protección... y sin embargo, le faltó algo que buscaba inconscientemente y que no habría sabido explicar.  
  
Cuando Draco se desplomó encima suyo gritando su nombre, Harry alcanzó el clímax con un imposible sabor a noche y a oscuridad en su recuerdo, y tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido con otro nombre, que no era el de su compañero. Aun y así, no pudo eliminarlo de su mente...  
  
"Tom..." 


	3. En poder del Dark Lord

**En poder del Dark Lord**

Déja vú. El más inquietante déja vú nunca experimentado, mezclándose con aquellos absurdos nervios. En su estómago parecía haber tan solo un vacío; su corazón estaba acelerado. Y le parecía que en cualquier momento podía ponerse a temblar... sin saber explicar bien de qué. ¿Miedo, incomodidad... anhelo?

Harry respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. La situación en la que se encontraba le resultaba ligeramente conocida: Draco se había ido cumpliendo órdenes. Los demás Death Eaters también. Tan solo quedaba él: él, y el Dark Lord.

No estaban en la sala donde se solían reunir todos los servidores de Lord Voldemort, sino en lo que podría considerarse su despacho personal: una sala decorada con elegancia, quizás algo fría, en la que predominaban el color verde, el plata y el negro.

Harry se removió, inquieto. El Dark Lord estudiaba los grotescos dibujos de un grueso y viejo libro: terribles imágenes que describían los efectos de pociones, conjuros y maldiciones. Magia negra, por supuesto; y muy poderosa.

Al fin, Voldemort cerró el libro, levantando polvo, y lo miró, para después dedicarle una ligera sonrisa al chico que lo miraba, esperando órdenes.

–Mi Lord, ¿qué...?

Harry habló, harto de esperar, pero su Señor lo cortó con un siseo, imponiéndole silencio. Como un depredador acechando a su presa, el Dark Lord se acercó sin dejar de observarlo.

–Siempre tan impaciente... no hay duda de que tu parte Gryffindor es fuerte, Harry...

–Yo... lo siento, mi Lord...

–Sshhh... – de nuevo lo mandaba callar.

Harry levantó la vista y miró al Dark Lord, que se había detenido al fin enfrente suya... muy cerca. El chico reprimió un escalofrío, y constató que no era de miedo. Deseaba... deseaba tocarlo, probar sus labios otra vez, entregar a su Señor todo su ser...

Como oyendo sus pensamientos, Voldemort atrapó su rostro y lo hizo mirarlo.

–Llámame Tom –susurró, sensual como una serpiente, sus párpados lánguidamente entrecerrados y aquella irónica sonrisa en los labios...

Harry entreabrió los labios, pensando que el corazón se le iba a escapar por la boca; y aquel gesto fue aprovechado rápidamente por otros labios que se unieron a los suyos con fuerza. Una lengua extraña invadió su boca, y Harry pudo probar otra vez el sabor que lo enloquecía desde hacia un tiempo. Abandonándose, correspondió al beso con igual pasión, sintiendo unas manos que empezaban a buscar por debajo de la túnica.

Pronto, la ropa estuvo en el suelo, formando un improvisado colchón para los dos cuerpos ardientes. Harry acercó rápidamente su boca a la parte más sensible del cuerpo de su amante, mientras éste enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache, tan parecido al suyo, emitiendo sonidos roncos.

Tom hizo que Harry abandonará su tarea y devoró su cuello, marcándolo con fuerza, mientras tendía al chico en el suelo. Le alzó las piernas y comenzó a preparar la entrada del chico con su lengua y dedos, mordiendo de tanto en tanto las piernas morenas.

–Tom...– gimió Harry entre jadeos, alargando las manos a su miembro desprovisto de atención, mientras Voldemort lo torturaba lenta y placenteramente, haciendo caso omiso de los movimientos de sus caderas, que pedían tener más dentro de él.

Al Dark Lord no le gustó ese movimiento, y recogiendo la varita caída allí cerca, hizo un efectivo hechizo. Harry gimió al notar que sus manos estaban sujetas por unos grilletes, mágicamente encadenados al suelo. Tom sonrió burlón, mientras le acariciaba tan suavemente que era agonía. El chico sollozó y movió las caderas, buscando más contacto de aquella mano cruel.

Al fin, Tom consideró que ya estaba listo y dilatado, y alzándole las piernas, lo poseyó, aún lentamente, con un autocontrol increíble, considerando su propia excitación. Harry enroscó las piernas en las delgadas caderas de su amante, pidiendo más sin palabras.

La visión del chico, tan vulnerable con las manos encadenadas, completamente entregado a él con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las piernas en tornó a él, hizo que Tom no pudiera resistirlo más. El Dark Lord aceleró su ritmo, poseyendo a Harry con toda su fuerza, dejando marcas de uñas en las caderas por las que lo sujetaba. Los gemidos se habían vueltos casi gritos. 

Tom notó que el clímax se acercaba y aceleró aún más, haciendo que Harry se sacudiera cada vez que él alcanzaba aquel punto dentro del chico que lo hacia vibrar de placer. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo contempló como la puerta se abría casi violentamente, y como el chico rubio que acabab de entrar se quedaba paralizado en el umbral, con la mano aún en la puerta. Harry no lo vio.

El Lord hizo caso omiso de la interrupción, y con un par de empujones más, gimió, al apoderarse de él el orgasmo y vaciarse en el interior de su amante. Harry abrió los ojos un momento, mientras idénticas convulsiones lo sacudían a él... y en la cima de su orgasmo, gimiendo de placer, alcanzó a ver a Draco, mirando desde la puerta, aún inmóvil. Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio contempló cómo su amante lo contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados, mientras la ola de placer lo alcanzaba.

Tras unos segundos, que pasaron volando aunque parecieron horas, Tom se separó del chico y se puso en pie. Harry permaneció allí, atado, jadeando e indefenso.

El Dark Lord cogió de nuevo la varita para limpiarse, y sin cubrirse ni mostrarse minimamente avergonzado, se acercó a un todavía estupefacto Draco, que lo miraba respirando aceleradamente.

–Malfoy, tengo que reconocerte el buen gusto que tienes... a pesar de tu interrupción – sarcasmo y una total tranquilidad impregnaban la voz de Tom.

–Tú... tú...–la rabia le impedía hablar

–No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir más tarde – el tono seguía siendo tranquilo.

Malfoy se giró para irse, rabioso, y conteniendo unas inoportunas lágrimas, pero Voldemort lo cogió por un hombro, para susurrarle al oído mientras la mano pasaba a enredarse en su pelo:

–Ya sabes lo difícil que es resistirse a mí, verdad _Draco_... ¿O vas a negar que has deseado ser Harry desde que entraste por esa puerta?

Una mano de Tom asió su entrepierna, palpando la dureza que palpitaba oculta bajo la túnica. Draco emitió un jadeo, se separó bruscamente y huyó sin una palabra, las mejillas rojas, quemándole. Y en la puerta, Tom lo observaba con una extraña sonrisa.

Girándose, liberó a Harry con un solo gesto de varita. Volvía a ser el inaccesible Lord Voldemort.

–Vístete y vete–ordenó con voz fría, antes de abandonar la habitación.

Pero mientras Harry se incorporaba con dificultad, le pareció oír un susurró que completaba las palabras de su Lord: " ...a buscarlo"


	4. En la lluvia

Harry cayó de rodillas en el suelo encharcado. Total, más agua ya no importaba: estaba empapado. La ropa le pesaba y se le pegaba al cuerpo, los zapatos hacían un curioso ruido acuático al caminar. Llevaba las gafas en un bolsillo, para lo que le servían... Su mundo era ahora más borroso, los bordes de las cosas se difuminaban, agrandando la figura... pero no podría decir si era por la falta de sus gafas, el agua o las lágrimas. Seguramente una mezcla de todo.  
  
Llovía; por eso tanta agua. Era una lluvia fina, triste, sin nada de violencia. Simplemente empapaba de manera lenta pero constante: sin prisa pero sin pausa. Era una lluvia gris.  
  
El cielo también estaba gris. Al igual que la lluvia, no tenía nada de violencia, ni de fuerza. No era una tormenta fuerte, que impresionase, ni un alegre chaparrón que refrescaba y limpiaba todo. No había truenos, ni rayos, ni nubes negras amenazadoras: todo gris. Gris, y aquella lluvia lenta y pesada.  
  
Igual que su ánimo en aquellos momentos. Igual que el color de su futuro.  
  
Era inútil seguir buscando: Draco no aparecía. Cuando el Malfoy no quería ser encontrado, lo hacia bien. Y él lo sabía.  
  
Pero aún así, lo había buscado. No lo habría hecho después de aquel "incidente", por que sabía lo orgulloso que era Draco... pero había recibido, o creído recibir, una orden de su Señor: Ve a buscarlo. Quizás se lo había imaginado... pero había salido ciegamente a buscarlo, con frenesí, por su casa, los lugares que frecuentaban normalmente los dos juntos... incluso había rondado por Malfoy Manor, aunque sabía que Draco también era demasiado orgulloso para volver con su padre.  
  
Ahora la energía que lo había animado en aquella búsqueda había desaparecido, y Harry estaba allí, sentado en el barro, mezclando lágrimas con agua.  
  
Vale, sí, lo sabía: había sido su culpa. Y no tenía excusa. Pero no podía explicarlo, no podía decir por que se había sentido así... Por que su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella manera, cómo el Dark Lord lo había hecho enloquecer así...  
  
Y es que había sido locura, pasión, deseo... Tom, Voldemort, era intoxicante, fascinantemente oscuro... un misterio sensual, que le había permitido acercarse a él hasta el extremo de unir sus cuerpos. Por probar esa prohibición, esa oscuridad que lo obsesionaba, le había sido infiel a Draco. Y sí, había sido algo diferente, embriagador, y como no, oscuro. Era chocante ver un pelo azabache igual que el tuyo, tener por un momento un flash de que ese al que veías eras tú... también era raro sentirte tan vulnerable, tan entregado, sabiendo que ese mago poseía tu cuerpo, y que no era nada más y nada menos que el renombrado Lord Voldemort: el mago oscuro que podría matarte con magia sin usar la varita, o con sus propias manos si se daba el caso.  
  
Había sentido placer, mucho placer. Sería inútil decir lo contrario. Pero no era como con Draco. De eso se había dado cuenta luego. Había unión, pero solo de cuerpos. No de... almas, esencias... No sabía como explicarlo. Había sido una experiencia única en la que llevo su cuerpo al límite, pues mientras Malfoy era apasionado y brusco, rápido, Tom había sido lento y torturador, haciéndolo desear que el alivio llegara al fin. Pero no estaba esa sensación de sentirse completo, de sentirse acabado. Esa sensación que le invadía al oír a su pareja gritar su nombre y ver sus ojos grises, cálidos, clavados en los suyos. No había... no había habido amor.  
  
Era la unión de dos seres parecidos, unidos por vínculos que los habían atraído irremediablemente hasta chocar. Quizás, con el tiempo, podría haber entregado al Dark Lord también su corazón. Quizás, si Draco no fuera ya su absoluto dueño.  
  
"Genial. Ahora me pongo cursi" Harry abrazó sus rodillas "Soy patético. Parezco un adolescente con las hormonas a tope. Oh, vale, soy solo un poco mayor que un adolescente. Y mis hormonas siguen igual de activas que hace un par de años"  
  
Ya que estaba con las cursiladas, podía confesárselo: si Draco no volvía, su vida no tenía sentido. Lo amaba, amaba a aquel sarcástico y frío Slytherin, a aquel que había empezado como aventura prohibida en el colegio. Maldita sea. ¿Tanto le atraía lo prohibido, que siempre acababa igual? Maldita manía Gryffindor de saltarse normas.  
  
Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una figura negra entró en su campo de visión. Su corazón se aceleró, pero se obligó a rechazar las esperanzas. Hasta que la persona se acercó a él y se quitó la capucha: su brillante pelo rubio platino empezó a oscurecerse al mojarse.  
  
-Draco... -mezcla sollozo, suspiro, súplica.  
  
-Potter, que patético. Levántate, ya no eres un crío.  
  
La rabia ardió dentro de Harry, que se levantó de un salto, para resbalar y tener que ser sujetado por Draco antes de que cayera de nuevo. El rubio suspiró y sin decir palabra lo llevó a un lugar más protegido, donde no se mojaban tanto.  
  
-Draco, lo siento... por favor, de verdad, lo siento, yo...-Harry balbuceaba disculpas una detrás de otra, sin coherencia.  
  
-Sshh, calla, no necesito que me des detalles de nada - sarcasmo.  
  
Estuvieron en silencio un rato.  
  
-Solo dime porqué, Harry. - dijo Draco de pronto. -Sólo eso  
  
-Yo... yo... no lo sé. ¡No sé, Draco, no lo sé ni yo! Lo deseaba, deseaba entregarme a esa oscuridad, emborracharme de su sabor, de lo prohibido... pero no son motivos suficientes... no sé que me pasó, Draco, tienes que creerme...  
  
-Te creo - dijo simplemente el rubio, sin cambiar la expresión vacía de su cara.  
  
-¿Me crees? ¿Cómo...?  
  
-Harry... se lo que quieres decir. Se lo que se siente, esa llamada de lo oscuro que solo sienten algunos, y menos aún son los que el Dark Lord acepta para dejárselo probar... es como saborear la noche, ¿cierto? - Draco susurró la última frase, con cara casi soñadora, recordando...  
  
-¡Sí! Es exactamente es... ¡Draco! ¿¿Tú...y él??  
  
-No te me escandalices ahora, eh- más sarcasmo - Sí, yo y él. Hace tiempo... Por eso te entiendo  
  
Por la mente de Draco pasaron muchas escenas. Con él, el Dark Lord había sido brusco, ardiente, violento. Exactamente como era él, y exactamente diferente de cómo era su amante: Harry era apasionado pero tierno, dulce, demasiado suave para él incluso. Sí, cuando ocurrió ya estaba con Harry, pero eso el chico moreno no tenía porque saberlo. Recordó cómo Tom lo había tomado, con violencia, arañando su espalda, sus jadeos en su oreja, él sintiendo el dolor, tan poco acostumbrado al papel de poseído. Pero sobretodo la sensación enloquecedora de placer, de quemarse con la oscuridad, con el brillo de aquellos ojos casi rojos. Como él había dicho, era como saborear la noche... como dejarse arrastrar por la marea de oscuridad, que inundaba tus sentidos. Imposible de explicar mejor. Y había llegado a su límite, incapaz de aliviarse con las manos porque Tom se lo impedía, su sexo casi aplastado contra el escritorio, sintiéndose usado y amando la sensación. El orgasmo había sido salvaje, una liberación, sus sentidos desbordándose de sensaciones, hasta casi desvanecerse a los pies del Dark Lord, que también llegó al clímax, casi a la vez que él.  
  
Por eso comprendía a Harry. Y por eso lo perdonaba. Era difícil sustraerse a la oscuridad, al poder de la noche.  
  
-Harry.- su interlocutor lo miró con atención.- Lo que él dijo era mentira. Cuando... cuando os vi... no deseé ser tú. -capturó los verdes iris con los suyos de plata - Deseé ser él y poseerte de aquella manera. Solo le envidié a él... porque tu eres mío, Harry. Mío. Y mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea, porque no te dejaré escapar.  
  
-Draco...-Harry estaba sonrojado ante la vehemencia de su amante - No soportaría que me dejarás; no lo hagas nunca, no me iré de tu lado, nunca... Soy tuyo. Tuyo, Draco...- dijo esto casi de un tirón, ruborizado. Draco sonrió.  
  
-Ooh, que bonito... No esperes que *yo* te regale rosas ni ninguna cursilada por el estilo. Creo que para cursi bastas y sobras tú...-Draco volvía a ser él, con su tono sarcástico y burlón, arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-Espero algo mejor que un ramo de flores... y me lo puedes dar esta noche - susurró Harry, antes de besar a Draco apasionadamente.  
  
Pero de golpe se separaron: Harry estornudó escandalosamente y sorbió por la nariz.  
  
-Bueno... - puso su mejor cara de inocente - Quizás mañana, ¿sí?  
  
-Oh, Harry...  
  
*risita*  
  
*estornudo*  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Wenas! Espero vuestors comentarios y criticas en los reviews! Y sip, esto es el final. Lo que se podria añadir seria un tieerno lemon o lime h/d, pero eso se puede imaginar ^_~ Prefiero escribirlo aparte si se me ocurre alguna idea...  
  
Para los que pidieron el D/T, no lo puse despues... sino que ya habia pasado ;P Me parecio mas creible que perdonara a harry asi, porque tenia remordimientos de que el antes tambien y tal, sino con lo orgulloso que es Drakito...  
  
Bueno, como comentario, quiero decir que este fic lo hice contestando a los retos de una lista de correo slash de Hp, Lubricus, en los que habia que usar una determinada palabra. Las palabras son, por orden, augurar, discrepar, grotesco y frenesí ^^  
  
En fin, espero reviews! ^_ -  
  
Tam, www.iespana.es/temployaoi 


End file.
